Futurama Wiki:Requests for Rollback
This is the page where formal requests for rollback rights can be filed. Rollback rights enable normal users to use a rollback button to quickly revert vandalism from diff pages. It is particularly useful on when an admin is unavailable to take bigger action against vandals. Requirements * Strong history of contributions, usually over 500, though quality is more important than quantity * History of anti-vandalism work - undoing or reporting vandals, or both * No history of serious blocks due to vandalism or sockpuppetry Procedures * Add your name as a subheading under the section "Current Requests" and give a concise explanation (no more than several lines) as to why you deserve and require rollback rights. * Other users may or may not have questions. There will be no section for questions if there are no questions. * The active bureaucrat, currently Solar Dragon, will consider your requests and make a decision. Please do not get too disappointed if your request is declined. You can always try again later. Current Requests ScarletScarabX I deserve this because I have contributed because i know this show i saw it on Fox and watch it at 9 and 1. I have contributed to several articles and added many pictures so i hope you give me the rights and good day. You asked and here are a list of all of my contributions they are on my watchlist everything i edited i put on it so i could keep track but i know i have added to the did you know i did the last two facts also i edited the amy wong article and added many pictures to the episodes that needed them like space pilot 3000 and added a picture of lars to his page. I put in the "you smell like drinking and smoking to teenage mutant leela's hurdles in the plot and added to many others that i cant rememvber but since may i have contributed alot to this site and it told me about nibblers shadow so i went on hulu to see it and sure enough i saw the 3 eyed nibbler shadow so i hope again i'll get it oh and the pictures on these are mine The Luck Of The Fryrish , Parasites Lost and Amazon Women in the Mood i call it Death.... By Snu Snu and A Head in the Polls so those are them all mine so i hope i'll get them again good day Questions *Is it possible you could reword your request? maybe with a few examples of your contributions? and please remember that everyone on this wiki watches Futurama - this (alone) is not really a good enough reason for promotion.- could you please also point me in the direction of these pictures? - thanks and good luck -'Jordan.dodsworth 09:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)' Bureaucrat's Decision After consulting with other Administrators on the Wiki I have decided to decline your request for Rollback Rights because I would like to resolve the ongoing Bureaucrat Nomination. - before making any other changes. Please wait at least 10 days before re-applying - my advice would be to wait a month or so then we will have a better picture of your character and will then know how best to place you within the current admin team. thanks for your application - --'Jordan.dodsworth 15:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC)' ScarletScarabX I gain am asking check all my contributions. i have added a whole plot an have added a lot of to fry amy as trhe splech and splew thing. I also put the pictures for the new justice team,cap yesterday,clobberella,and super king. i also added the GreyFarn picturre today. :I do not have the power to give out rights but I think that just listing every little edit you do will not help. You get noticed for high quality edits, not just many little edits. I will leave it down to Joey to decide your fate and whether you get the rights. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i know but i did add the first 5 minutes of Space Pilot 3000 all by myself until i turned to infosphere. i got from the monolouge to Welcome to the world of tomorrow melodramatically. Phillip J. Fry 16:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know. Just please don't list every single edit you do. It doesn't help. I'm sorry, but I personally don't think you're ready yet. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Solar Dragon - I will wait to see if Joey has an opinion on the matter as I have been absent for a while and cant really be the one to grant your rights. Jordan.dodsworth 19:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Request declined: per all above statements. You are not ready for rollback, try getting some more wiki editing experience, be more active, and less centered at gaining extra rights. Wait until you're ready. Joey - Talk 06:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) < ScarletScarabX Hello I Have been here for about 3 months and i have noticed that i've waited a month to try again and i think i deserve rollback roights. i mean it can get me started and i can get the articles up to code when the new season comes out. once i see every episode from the original i will watch comedy centeral's when the come on no matter what and will help as posible i think i'm the only person in my school who cares about futurama enough to be writing this but i wont have alot of time to edit with school starting tomorrow so the rights could be like motivationto keep on editing during the school year but i'll respect your decision even if i dont get it so i bid you ado ScarletScarabX 13:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :OK. I trust your good will and like it. The only problem is still your grammar. At least you have stopped the all Capitals thing now but looking through that paragraph and through some of your edits, I can still see your grammar is bad. :#Not a single 'I' in that paragraph is capitlaised. I do that occasionally in talk pages but that is OK. In articles, it is bad. :#Use of Spell Check. Many computers have WORD or another writing programme that is similar to it, like Apple's version. These have a spellcheck in and are needed. IE8 also has a spellchecker built into it. :#Use of preview button. Press preview to look through your edits and make sure it looks fine. Read it backwards, a trick you are taught in school in the UK, at least. This will help you look for any spelling or bad grammar and sentences. I can not use this though as my internet crashes. Stupid internet. :If you can improve on your sentence structure and grammar, you will be in with a chance of getting the rights. But until then, I will say no. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry solar dragon I will be getting the software for word soon I need it for school so it's all good now yeah so I'll do better ScarletScarabX 15:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) i mean microsoft word so yeah i will do better by doing that first then the real thing plus well yeah ScarletScarabX 16:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ScarletScarabX Listen nobody's editing and you need me. I know my spelling hasn't improved that much but i think you might need me or just make me an admin because you really need me. User:ScarletScarabX 19:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC)